Haunting Ground Items
This is an item list for Haunting Ground. Medallions * Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. Your basic, run-of-the-mill alchemic component. * Rubrum Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. Used to create attack items. * Album Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. A high quality alchemic component. * Viola Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. Used to create dog-based times. * Viride Medallion - Medal used during alchemic refining process. Used to create various equipment. * Magist Medallion - The purest, premium alchemic component around. Fiona's usable items Carbo - Reduces stamina Nigred - Completely reduces stamina Remedium - Stamina slowly restored, causes gradual panic Quies - Restores stamina slightly Camomile - Fully recovers stamina Recreatio - Fully recovers stamina Mundus - Reduces panic slightly Lavender - Slowly reduces panic Torva - Fully recover from panic for a short duration Sedetio - Completely reduces panic Torva - Recover from panic mode faster for a short time Weltigo - The game temporarily mutes (Player becomes deaf) Fortis - Completely restores stamina and player cannot lose stamina for a short duration of time. Hewie's usable items Good items Chicken Jerky - Slightly restores stamina Beef Jerky - Fully restores stamina Esca - Restores Hewie's stamina slightly (no effect to friendship) Magna Esca - Completely restores Hewie's stamina (raises friendship) Bad items Onion - Reduces stamina Sylvesta Esca - Hewie will become stronger but will attack anything in sight and player alike (lowers friendship) Bennenam Esca - Reduces Hewie's stamina completely (lowers friendship) Attack items Antimony Powder - Attack item to be thrown at enemy; weak damage. Refined Antimony - Attack item to be thrown at enemy; moderate damage. Antimony Tube - Attack item to be thrown at enemy; high damage. Magnesia - Attack item to be placed on floor; weak damage. Refined Magnesia - Attack item to be placed on floor; moderate damage. Prima Magnesia - Attack item to be placed on floor; high damage. Weeping Stone - Distraction item to be placed on floor. Will distract stalker that approaches it. Bisque Doll - Can be thrown and used to distract Debilitas. Fiona's equipment Chokers Obsidian Choker - Luminessants cannot detect Fiona's location as easily. Can be obtained by typing METH into the plate-key instead of EMETH when inserting it into the first golem. Jade Choker - Reduces speed in which the player loses their stamina slightly. Increases stamina recovery speed slightly. Increases chance of avoiding enemy power attack slightly. Can be obtained by using the plate-key MAGNUS on the red box in the nursery (doll room). Ruby Choker - Reduces speed in which the player loses their stamina. Increases stamina recovery speed. Increases chance of avoiding enemy power attack. Diamond Choker - Reduces speed in which the player loses their stamina greatly. Increases stamina recovery speed greatly. Player almost completely immune to enemy power attacks. Can be obtained by using the plate-key ADAMAS on the plate-key machine in the secret room. Earrings Inquisitor Earrings - Styled in the shape of the ouroboros symbol. Increases speed in which panic is reduced slightly. Alchemist Earrings - Styled in the shape of ankhs. Recover from panic faster. Panic less when attacked by enemy. Fairy Earrings - Styled in the shape of crescent moons. Player becomes invisible after being idle for two seconds. (Enemy may still find player and if the enemy is close enough, The enemy will still know where the player is) Philosopher's Earrings - Styled in the shape of red crystals. Greatly reduces panic progression. Boots Feather Boots - player cannot be heard by stalker. Metal Boots - Increases player's attack power by two with a possibility of a power attack. Burst Shoes - Player's attack may explode on enemy upon impact. (Power increses by 6 times when it does explode, shown by ornage gas) Silver Boots - Increases player's attack power by five with a great possibility of a power attack. Category:Items